Welcome to Kadath
by LaughingTragedy
Summary: Where do dreams come from? The Brothers? Our subconscious? No one's quite sure but Ozpin knows all too well what causes nightmares and soon so will Beacon's favorite two teams. (Foul language, surreal/distubing imagery, some concepts borrowed from other sources)


**Prequel chapter, think of it as a mini-WoR. On with the show.**

* * *

I felt... strange...

When I laid my head to rest, I was in a field of green as a great oak gave me shade. When I opened my eyes, I saw nought but a white void. It.. it was just nothing, as far as I can see just pure nothingness. As I became lost in thought, staring at what seemed to be endless I said the obvious question.

"Am.. am I dead...?"

_Yes. _

I jumped, turned around to see two figures standing before me. Silhouettes that appeared to be of pure energy, masculine in their shape but the horns on their head gave off a hint of feralness. The one on the right, the darkly-colored one step forward. His voice was not which spoke but had a similar booming quality.

_Kneel, before your kings and your_ _gods_.

My eyes widened, realizing who was before me. I grovelled at their feet like a worm. The Lightbringer's voice rang again.

_Arise, child, we have much to discuss. _

I kept on one knee but brought my head to look at them.

_You are the first of mankind to die in a state of slumber. Thus... we wish to give you an offer given how short your time was. _

"Y.. you will grant me life once more, my lords...?"

The Shadow laughed, sending what felt like ice down my spine.

_Yes and no. In the waking world you will remain but rotting flesh but here... You will live on something far more than human. _

I turned to his sibling, who nodded.

_We entrust you with granting your kin dreams and nightmares. Visions of their deepest wants and thoughts, a brief glimpse into what is to come, their most inner fear. Your spirit living on in this dream realm as you instill the wishes of my brother and I._

I.. I was speechless, to live on essentially immortal. To reach but an inch closer to the divine. Still... a question came to my mind.

"A-and must I grant nightmares if I were to accept..?"

The Shadow chuckled.

_If you weren't, then you'll perish. _

My breath hitched at that, to die once more sounded... unpleasant.

_What my brother means... Your consciousness will be weakened, becoming but a simple force rather than a sapient entity. Nightmares, the fear they give will fuel you. And if one were to die, so to their soul._

I could never take a life.

The Lightbringer stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder,

_Death comes for us all, you are but our latest tool in bringing it to our creations. _

His brother, faceless yet I could sense he was smirking,

_After all, if you don't accept we can always wait for the next mortal to perish in their sleep. _

I gulped, a strange sensation given my body was no longer corporeal. I brought my head down, showing I was ready to take up whatever task.

Both brothers placed their hands on my head and in an instant I felt the most excruciating pain. Every last chunk of my mind felt like it was being torn out. I could feel my very being fade as a cacophony of voices began to sound in my head.

I tried digging my fingers into the ground but they touched nothing. My legs gave way and I felt myself starting to fall. My eyes at this point had burned to the point I was blind. The void of sterile white replaced with one of darkness.

* * *

H.. where am I? Who am I..?

My eyes looked on to see but shadow, my.. hands, I had hands.. I..I'm still human, I felt them form bit by bit. I touched my face, feeling the features fill once more and taking a deep sigh. Thank the Brothers for my fortune, for I am still human. I am still human...

The shadows shifted, a breeze picked up that turned into a strong torrent, my body flung forward as I saw my surroundings shift to what looked like a field of some sort. Glass blades cushioned my fall as I saw a youth holding one of wood, practicing by the seems of it. He didn't notice my arrival, content striking...striking that tree that I don't recall seeing there before...

"Brothers what am I to do..." I muttered, pushing myself up, a chill once again came down my spine but this time the Lightbringer's voice echoed in my head.

_You bring terror and joy, my child. Relish in it and show your kin what lies ahead. Remember, this realm is yours but only on loan.  
_

My body shifted, my flesh turning black like ink and bones shifting until they ruptured out. The jagged and broken marrow bubbling to form armor upon my flesh, my right hand morphing into a massive claw while my left stretched into a hellish white blade. I closed my eyes, looking towards the child. His name, I don't know how but I know it to be... Ozma.. Ozma, son of Pastoria.

My feet begrudgingly moved forward, turning into a sprint until I heard his screams.

As my surroundings shifted, I fell to my knees knowing... knowing I found his screams...

**_Delicious_**

* * *

In the waking world, a young boy woke up screaming. His body drenched in sweat and hands trembling as he patted his stomach to make sure he was still whole.


End file.
